Mortal Rumble One: Kisame Hoshigaki vs Hody Jones
by jcogginsa
Summary: First in my new fanfic series pits the shark ninja against the shark pirate. Rated T for described violence and possible cursing.


**Welcome, One and all, to Mortal Rumble! This blatant ripoff of Draconicher21's Who would win, which was inspired by Death battle and ast Man standing, will pit 2 characters from popular culture against eachother in**

**rumbles to the death. I will Do research and study the two combatants, determine a winner, and then write a cool fight scene to show that result. For our first Mortal Rumble, I'm combining Shark week and Pirates vs.**

**Ninjas into one awesome bout. That's right, it's Kisame Hoshigaki vs. Hody Jones!**

-  
The Combatants

Kisame Hoshigaki is, or rather was, a member of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist village. He is a master of swordplay and silent Killing, and his jutsu repetoir includes making clones of himself out of water, Summoning sharks at will, and summoning shark clones made out of water at will. He can also change the enviroment to his advantage by covering the area in blinding mist or spitting an entire lake out of his mouth. He can also imprison someone inside a sphere of water so dense that movement is impossible for a normal human. However, to use this technique his must remain in cntact with the sphere, or else it will dispate. He can also createhumongous dragons made of water from any present water source. However, to use any of these techniques he must perform a series of handseals. Most ninja techniques, or Jutsu, are activated by the handseals, thoughskilled ninja such as Kisame can reduce the number of handseals required. Like most ninja he carries Wire, Kunai, Shuriken, flashbombs, and explosive tags.

However, his greatest advantage is his trademark weapon, Samehade. Samehade is a large sword, normally wrapped in cloth so it can be safely worn. Samehade is not a normal sword, as it does not cut. Rather, it is covered in shark scale like spikes which are used to shave flesh off of opponents, which is incredibly agonizing. Samehade is also capable absorbing chakra on physical contact. Chakra is the merger of physical and spiritual energies from which ninja jutsu's are powered. Samehade can use this absorbed chakra to heal Kisame from wounds, including having his entire chest blown away.

Samehade is a living creature and if need be will wrap itself around it's chosen wielder to protect him. If anyone other than the chosen wielder picks Samehade up, it will sprout spikes from it's handle. Samehade's greatest power is the ability to Merge with it's wielder into an even sharkier form. This Form amps Kisame's every attribute significantly, and allows him to extend spikes from his body and absorb chakra by touch. This merge has a slightly less useful ability, which allows it's wielder to hide inside the sword.

Kisame's Personality is a strange mix of pragmatism and sadism. He'll often go for the easiest root of attack, but if he can make it more painful with minimal risk, he will. He's more introspective than you'd expect, and has an odd friendship with his partner Itachi Uchiha. Whatever mission he takes, he's deeply commited to completing it, going so far as to kill comrades containing vital information solely to keep that information out of enemy hands.

Hody Jones is a great white shark fishman. Under Normal circumstances this means he's twice as strong as a human on land and 10 times as strong in the water. He can move through water as if it will air, making him incredibly fast as well. An odd ability of shark fishmen is the ability to painlessly removed whole sets of their instantly regrowing teeth to use as castinets of death. While Hody himself never demonstrates this ability, it is a trait of his species, so we're spotting it to him.

Hody also knows his way around weapons. He is a gifted sniper and very good with a trident. He also posesses the Kirisame, a fin shaped blade which fits over his dorsel fin. The Kirisame allows him cut opponents simply by swiming past them

However, Hody never fights normally. Instead, he pops powerful drugs known as energy steroids. These steroids give him enough power to destroy an entire pirate ship with his teeth, and give him enough strength to demolish a massive stone wall with grip strength alone. He also gains enough strength to thrw droplets of water with so much for that they become bullets. The energy steroids also allow him to ignore pain and heal faster. At one point after surviving a greivous injury he popped enough of them to overdose and gain an empowered form.

This overdose turned him into an albino and changed his villainous girth into a muscular bodybuilder esqe physique. It increases his every attribute immeansely and causes his body to constantly drip water, which allows him more convenient use of his water based powers. He can now throw a hand full of water with such force that it causes an explosion on impact. However This form's most notable attribute is it's endurance. Hody in this form has taken hits from people with gargantuan strength and got up almost immeadiately. However the enery steroids have a major draw back. After taking them, the user will eventually age into decrepitness at a rapid rate and become helpless. The time they have is shortened with each pill.

Hody is defined by his intense hatred of humans. He despises them for their oppression of fishmen like himself, a largely irrational hatred since he has never experienced this oppression first hand. He desires to conquer the surface world so that the fishmen may oppress humans. His hatred extends to anyone willing to work with, cooperate, or even tolerate humans. He eagerly announces that after he takes over the ryugu kingdom he will slaughter everyone sympathetic to humans, even though this will result in thousands of deaths.

So now you have the facts. Let's see who wins, It's time for a mortal Rumble!

-  
The scenario

Hody Jones has heard of a human with a fishman like appearence and his hatred drives him to seek this man out to kill him. He finds kisame as Kisame is eating on a beach and attacks him.

-  
The Rumble

Hody Jones Popped an energy steroid and immeadiately jumps out of the water at Kisame, leaping it him and breaking into a horizontal spin hoping to bore through the ninja with his powerful teeth. Kisame sensed his attack and quickly blocked with Samehade, but was pushed back into a cliffface that overlooked the beach. Hody ended his attack, having gotten some cuts on his face from coliding with Samehade, and tried to grab Kisame's Throat and crush it. Unfortunately for him, he had to backstep away in order to avoid 3 spikes which jutted out from Samehade to stab him. The spikes retracted, and Kisame stabbed his sword into the ground and made a hand seal.

Almost immeadiately a blinding mist filled the area. Hody grabbed his trident and began to look around, hoping to find Kisame. However, using his mastery of silent killing, a Samehadeless Kisame snuck up behind him and stabbed him with two kunai, one in each kidney. Hody's reaction was immeadiate, he turned and backhanded the ninja. Much to his confusion, Kisame burst into water after the blow. While he was distracted, another Kisame, this one bearing Samehade on his back, landed behind him mid handseal. Holding out his hand, a dome of incredibly dense water enveloped Hody. Kisame smirked and, with his free hand, grabbed Samehade. Before he could swing it however, Hody, who had swam in the crushing depthes 10,000 meters below without problem, easily moved in the water prison and stabbed Kisame with his trident.

Same as before, this Kisame collapsed into water along with the prison. Curiously, Samehade did not. Hody bent down to pick up the shark skinned sword, but when he did, the real Kisame burst from his hiding place within, slashing at Hody's Aorta with a kunai. Hody gasped and stepped back, clutching the profusely bleeding wound. Kisame, now separated from Samehade, hefted his blade and slashed forward, shaving off a layer of flesh from Hody's stomach. He then backstepped as struck forward irratically with his trident. Once Kisame was far away, He retrieved handfuls of ES and eating them. He ate hundreds of the red and black pills, every single one he had. Then he began to violently convulse and transformed into his albino overdosed form, his previous wounds now scarred over. Kisame planted Samehade into the ground and began performing handsigns. As he mentally called out "Suiryudan no Jutsu" , massive winding dragons made of water burst from the ocean and lunged at Hody.

Hody smirked and turned quickly flung droplets of water from his palms. The heads of the water dragons burst like a human skull struck by a shotgun. He then turned and, pooling a small amount of water in his cupped hand, he tossed it forward, and it blasted a gaping whole in Kisame's chest. He laughed in delight as he saw the extent of the damage he'd dealt, not noticing Samehade burn through it's backlog of chakra to heal the wound. Kisame grimaced, and began to merge with Samehade into their combined form. Hody finished laughing and became enraged when he saw his opponent's new, even more sharkish form. He lunged forward, but spikes extended from Kisame chest to drive him off. Instead, he continued forward, impaling himself through the spikes so he could grab Kisame's head. He prepared to crush the ninja's head, but felt himself weakening. Looking himself, he saw his body aging into decrepitness before his eyes. Grinning, Kisame retracted his spikes and delivers a devastating kick to Hody's chin , which sends the fishman into the nearby ocean. Kisame leaps over, and summons 4 great white sharks into the water. The sharks swim down and each bite one of Hody's limbs. They swim off in different directions, ripping hody to pieces

Winner, Kisame Hoshigaki

-  
The explanation

Hody is powerful, but he's at his best in the ocean. Kisame is a much better planner than Hody, so he's smart enough to keep the fight from going there. He also has much more variety and extericness in his mveset, another plus. Finally, hody's time is numbered do to his steroid abuse, so it's only a matter of Kisame outlasting him.

-  
The Preview

Two able bodied men stood accross a damaged street. One of them held out a strange belt buckle in front of himself "Dragonzord!".  
The other held up an odd wrist band and called out "Quantum power!"


End file.
